


Caves suck...

by Sahlx



Series: Don't Starve Stories [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Kinda Crack, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Reverse Beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahlx/pseuds/Sahlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson, don't you know it's bad to taunt the demon that controls the world you're living in? NSFW, Contains Sexual content. Read at your own risk. First foray into writing Don't Stave as well as sexual shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caves suck...

Wilson let out a yelp as lightning struck the lightning rod he had finished building less than 10 minutes before. His hands were pressed to his chest as if to prevent his heart from leaping out, and he marveled at his creation. With a laugh he stuck his fist in the air, "take that Maxwell!" His yell startled a nearby bird, and suddenly the light rain that had been coming down became a torrent. Lightning flashed, striking the rod and around his camp, startling more animals, including a few bats from the cave opening nearby. Wilson ducked into his tent, hoping with all his might the bats had not seen him. His luck did not hold out, as he realized soon enough. There was a soft chittering, barely audible over the growls of thunder overhead. 

Claws slashed through the side of the tent, shredding it up in an attempt to get to the little man. Wilson grabbed his straw roll and the backpack he'd made, holding tight to both as he took off toward the direction the bats came from. The last place they would look would be the caves, as long as he could make it out of sight fast enough. He slung the backpack on, skidding to a halt at the edge and grabbing the rope. He glanced back to see the bats tearing free out the other side of the tent, searching. He dropped into the cavern, letting the rope slide through his hands to move faster. He bit back a cry of pain as his hand began to be burned by the rope, but he refused to stop his descent.

As he neared the bottom, he let go of the rope, landing hard on one foot, twisting the ankle underneath him and crumpling. He groaned, hands aching and ankle throbbing, rain pouring down the hole and forcing him to get up and move on. He hobbled out of the sparse light to remain as dry as he could, building a fire and huddling beside it. He checked the bag, finding flint, grass, sticks, and a couple logs. He sighed, no food. He checked his pockets, hissing at the stinging to his palms and finding one lone berry.

He was about to eat it when he heard a new sound. He half-turned, surprised to see a huge pale rabbit peering out at him. It's teeth were flat, and the demeanor of the rabbit was a little shy. He held out the berry in his less injured palm, keeping his hand flat and his head down. He didn't want the animal to think he was challenging him. Instead, he wanted to show he was friendly, adopting a submissive posture. The rabbit edged closer, sniffing the air, Wilson, and the berry.

After what seemed like an hour, the bunny was inches from him, gently nibbling at the berry. It burst, juice spreading along Wilson's hands. He winced, blinking as the rabbit cleaned it all off, still licking his hand happily. Once the berry was all gone, the rabbit slowly went back into the shadows. Wilson cursed himself, adding a log to his fire with a frown. He'd given his last berry to some giant mutant Bunny, and he injured his hands and Ankle for nothing. He sighed, wondering if he was going to starve this time. The rain and thunder were continuing, most likely scaring away any creatures from getting near the entrance of the caves, where Wilson was camped. 

Soft thumps echoed through the area until the large Bunnyman returned, something held between it's paws. Wilson got up, frowning as he realized the Bunnyman was over twice his size, even taller than the Pigmen above ground. It squealed, dangling a pale white berry in front of his face, more of them cupped in it's other paw. Wilson reached for it, frowning as the Bunny lifted it high out of reach. It mimed opening it's mouth, pretending to drop the berry in and held it back out to Wilson. The scientist frowned, it wanted to feed him the berry, which was odd but food was food. 

He opened his mouth, shame causing his face to heat as the bunny dropped the berry in. He chewed, noting the strange flavor, blinking as another berry was presented. He opened his mouth, surprised as the Bunny placed the next one in his mouth instead of dropping it in. This odd feeding continued until all the berries were gone. Wilson rubbed his sated stomach, kneeling down and spreading out his straw mat. The Bunny knelt too, scooting over and nuzzling Wilson. The scientist rolled his eyes, lightly patting the bunny.

The Bunnyman huffed softly, getting up and scavenging around outside the firelight, coming back with more berries, and pale mushrooms. Wilson was about to lay down to sleep when he found the Bunny offering more food. He sighed, opening his mouth like before, surprised as the Bunny tipped the whole handful of berries into his mouth, tearing up a mushroom and also feeding him the chunks of it. The mushroom was a bit bitter, and seemed to be expelling heat in his stomach, which was a weird, bloating sensation. He was fed another handful of berries, two more mushrooms, and the top of a third before he groaned, stomach aching from the larger than normal meal. The Bunnyman seemed to notice his plight, cooing and rubbing it's paws across his stomach. He sighed, grateful for his new friend. He really didn't feel too good, overstuffed and overheated. He wiggled into his straw roll, the bunny following and continuing to rub on his stomach as he dozed lightly.

Once the little human was asleep, the Bunnyman got to work. He had a lot to do if he wanted to impress this creature. He gathered materials for a hutch, building it near the fire and sleeping Human, since it seemed to like the fire. He gathered more berries and mushrooms, crushing them into a fine paste and setting it aside, putting a log on the fire like he had seen the human do. It took hours, but he was quite impressed with his own work. What took the longest to find was the most needed, but he eventually found enough cave carrots, roasting one over the fire curiously, chittering happily at the taste, roasting a few and leaving the rest raw. He set everything up, using collected fur to make a soft bed inside the hutch to further impress the little human he had found.

\---

Wilson awoke with a groan, the bloated feeling long gone, but now he had to relieve himself. he blinked, surprised to find the Bunnyman snuggled up against his back. He smiled a bit, getting up and finding the fire low. He was glad he'd made a fire pit, so he could relight it at any time. He moved to the rope, grabbing it with a wince and trying to see if he climb out. Only a few feet up, he had to come back down. His hands and ankle ached and he found a low glowing corner to relieve himself, shuffling back and nearly tripping over his Bunnyman Friend. The Bunny yawned, getting up and scooping up his human. Wilson flailed a bit, blinking as the Bunnyman carried him into the large hutch.

He was laid down, gently put on the fur flooring. Wilson noticed his clothes were still damp, some of the fur sticking to him, but it was easily brushed away. The Bunnyman circled his human, lightly pulling at the damp clothes, stealing Wilson's gloves and putting them in the corner gently. Wilson frowned, "Just how smart are you?" he wondered aloud. The Bunnyman chittered, pulling at the vest, shirt, and pants again. Wilson sighed, taking off the shirt and vest, narrowing his eyes with the clothes in his lap. "The rest stays on-hey!" The Bunnyman had stolen his boots, tossing them in the corner and bringing a few berries to soothe the human. It worked, and then the Bunnyman brought out a cooked cave carrot, letting the Human eat it and another, holding on to an uncooked one and plucking the clothes out of his hands, tossing them into the corner.

Wilson frowned at the Bunny, his stomach soothed by the carrots, feeling warm again, but not too much. He started to turn to grab his shirt, finding the Bunny waving a whole purple carrot infront of his face. It smelled sweet, causing the scientist's mouth to water. Wilson plucked it from the Bunnyman's paw, biting into it and humming. It tasted better than the cooked ones, sweet like a yam, but it was tougher to eat than regular carrots, and held a lot more water it seemed. There was juice from the carrot dripping down his chin, and he was startled as the Bunny leaned over, licking his face clean before letting him continue eating. 

The Bunnyman was a little antsy, cleaning and grooming his little human. Soon, he knew would be time. Wilson sighed, letting his 'Host' lick and clean him. It was awkward, but he knew that Grooming for some animals was an important way to show respect. It was hard to ignore, but he continued eating the cave carrot. He was almost finished, sinking his teeth into the top near the small stem, surprised by the chewy-ness at that point of the carrot. He frowned unable to free his teeth from the vegetable.

The Bunnyman squealed, moving in front of the human and nuzzling his face. With the carrot in his mouth, Wilson couldn't talk or yell, meaning the Bunnyman wouldn't have to worry about rivals coming for his new doe. He grabbed the paste he'd made, pushing a lump of it past the stuck carrot, earning a muffled yell from the human. The Bunnyman hovered over the human, chittering and pressing him back against the fur, pinning him in place with his body.

Wilson writhed, hands burying themselves in the fur in an attempt to push the Bunnyman off. He coughed, choking a bit on the paste and trying to swallow it down. As soon as he got it down, the Bunnyman stuffed more into his mouth around the carrot. He froze as he heard something ripping, cool air hitting his legs and the shredded pieces of his black pants were tossed out of the way. Suddenly, he could feel something hot and slick pressed to his thigh. He realized the Bunny was indeed male, and understood what it wanted now. He raised his legs to kick at the creature, startled when the Bunnyman grabbed his legs, pinning them to the Bunny's sides with his paws and moving up closer, the wet feeling sliding closer to his rear, at the crook of his thigh now. He stopped pushing at the Bunny's shoulders, rearing back to hit it.

The Bunnyman whined, his doe wasn't co-operating yet, so he pinned the human's paws down with one of his own. This was better, despite the muffled yells. The Bunny used his free paw to search out the right spot on his doe, one claw gently dipping into the human's hole. Wilson jerked, hips pressing up against the Bunny to try to keep that claw away from the area. The Bunnyman squealed, glad his doe was doing better now. He arranged himself, pressing his eager doe's hips down and slowly pressing in.

A half-aborted yell escaped Wilson, tears of shame burning in his eyes. He bet Maxwell was watching his debasement with glee. The Bunny started to move and he jerked, unable to thrash, and earning a joyful squeal when he jerked his hips. The Bunnyman started thrusting in earnest, pressing deeper into his doe, petting the Doe's cheek and chest lightly with the one paw. Wilson gave up his struggle as he felt the intrusion in his body press against something that sent pleasure racing through his veins. He felt so much shame, but the feeling only grew the more the Bunnyman rammed his prostate. his furious yells has shifted to moans, heat spreading like a lava flow through him. He was both disgusted and aroused, the fur rubbing against his cock adding to the pleasure he felt, causing him to moan louder. 

After a small eternity he felt the Bunny release, and he was let up. His cock was hard, but he hadn't come. He rolled over, getting on his knees and grabbing the carrot, trying to pull it free. The Bunnyman nuzzled up against his back, surprising Wilson when he felt the Bunnyman licking his back and down to his rear, cleaning up his sweat and the cum dripping from him. He gasped, letting go of the carrot top and gripping fist-fulls of the fur floor. He jerked as he felt that tongue catch against the rim of his hole. The Bunny noticed, repeating the action until his doe moaned, curiosity overwhelming the creature as it grabbed Wilson's hips, continuing cleaning his human as his arousal rose again. Once ready, he thrust back into his doe, earning a whine. He pistoned in and out, being rougher now that he had claimed his doe, and none could take him. Wilson writhed and moaned, bucking back into the thrusts as they hit his prostrate each time the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. The Bunnyman kept going, Wilson hitting his orgasm and pushing the Bunnyman over with him, squealing as he released again. This was the best doe he'd ever found, starting thrusting again as Wilson moaned shamelessly under him. Bunnymen had high refractory periods, meaning Wilson wouldn't be getting a break for a long while...


End file.
